


I Know It's Strange

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete proposes to Patrick a lot. He kinda just ignores it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know It's Strange

**Author's Note:**

> short and lame but w/e.
> 
> title from ginasfs by fob

Pete said a lot of things he didn't mean, flirted with lots of people who he would never actually consider dating, so Patrick didn't take him seriously when he kept on being proposed to by Pete. It wasn't like Pete actually got down on one knee, ring in hand, and said, "Will you marry me?" with a tear in one eye.

More like Patrick would say something funny, or bring him a Starbucks without being asked, and Pete would look him in the eye and ask, "Marry me?" But it was Pete, just something stupid he said, proved by the way he pretended to cry and swoon whenever Gabe or Joe or whoever was around jokingly accepted, as though he had just been asking anyone in he vicinity.

It was a _joke_ , so Patrick didn't let himself blush, didn't let his heart speed up, didn't let himself think what it's be like to even date Pete, to kiss him. He just rolled his eyes at how dramatic Pete was, or scoffed as a way of dismissing it if they were alone.

It had become normal, routine, and he hardly tended to notice it anymore. But, now, they were in Canada, and Patrick had given Pete the last Pop Tart, because he'd wanted the Lucky Charms anyway, and Pete asked him once again. "Patrick, will you marry me?"

He'd only just woken up, wasn't thinking much, and maybe- God forbid anyone ever find out- he wasn't completely averse to it. "Yes," he said, and Pete looked up and grinned.

"Hell yeah. We're gonna have the best wedding, 'Trick. Joe will be the best man, because he introduced us. Andy will be flower girl. Panic will play at the reception," he said, and Patrick would almost believe the excitement in his voice if he didn't know any better.

Patrick just hummed in agreement, eating his cereal and nodding absently. Pete didn't seem to mind, just kept on talking about the wedding and the honeymoon, how he wished Patrick would go in a dress, and Patrick thought he was dragging out the joke slightly too long, but it was Pete. Anything goes when it's Pete, as a general rule.

***

A few days later, they were all in some shitty gift shop, which sold various moose and maple themed items. They browsed anyway, and Pete picking up every other thing, saying they should buy it, despite how useless it may be.

After a few minutes, Pete seemed to catch sight of something, because he walked directly towards something at the other end of the shop. Rings, Patrick realised when he got close enough.

They were all plastic, some coloured to look like metal, not all relevant to Canada, but all low quality and overpriced. Pete picked up a ring, made to look like silver (it didn't really look like metal at all, but the attempt was there), and with a large pink crystal in the shape of a heart on top. "Look, Patrick!" Pete said, grinning. "These could be our wedding rings. One sec, I'll do this properly."

Pete shuffled around, getting down on one knee, plastic ring clasped in one hand. He took a deep breath, then held out the hand with the ring in it, opened his palm to show it. "Patrick Martin Stump, will you marry me?" he asked, and so Patrick played along.

"Yes, Pete," he said, waiting until Pete smiled widely, standing up and struggling to slip it onto Patrick's finger before he mutters that he's already said yes once, how many more times does he have to say it.

Pete huffed a laugh, finally getting the ring onto Patrick's finger. It's a perfect fit, actually, which is perhaps the most surprising hing about this exchange, apart from Patrick's reply. "I want you to say it at least three more times. Just so I know it's true."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," he said. "You even got one extra, because I'm such a philanthropist." Pete snorted.

Joe came up behind them. "Bus driver says we have to leave," he said, glancing down at Patrick's ring. "Are you two getting married finally?"

"Yeah," Pete said, and Joe nodded casually, then left.

"Let's pay for the rings."

They cost six dollars in total, which was far more than they should, but Pete grinned when he looked at Patrick's hand, and wore his own matching ring, so he didn't take it off, not even the next day, or any day after that.

They wore them to shows and interviews, on the street, never even bothered to take them off when they slept. They remained on, silver paint rubbing away to reveal white plastic, and leaving only a green stain where it had rubbed away, like all fake silver did. When an interviewer or fan mentioned it, Pete just shrugged, casually saying, "We're getting married."

***

For some reason, it wasn't until Pete asked him when he wanted the wedding to be, and where- "I was thinking Vegas, but you're too classy for that; maybe Chicago or Canada?"- that Patrick realised;  _this wasn't a joke._

Patrick shrugged, distracted, muttering something about how Canada would be nice, then some half-assed excuse about why he was leaving. Pete nodded anyway, and Patrick sprinted to Joe as soon as he was out of their hotel room.

He hammered his fist against Joe and Andy's door, then opened it up before they responded. Joe was sitting on his laptop, giving him a confused look. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Me and Pete are getting married," he said, and Joe nodded. "For _real_ though. It's not just a joke."

Joe looked unimpressed. "Yeah. You've basically been dating for years now anyway."

And they had, when he thought about it, so he nodded, and walked back to the room he shared with Pete.

When he thought about it, it was really quite amazing. Pete hadn't once tried to kiss him, or do anything more that hold his hand. They traded proclamations of love, but they tended to do that anyway, though usually only when they were tired, or in an over dramatic way. And, when he thought about it, Pete must really love him. He really loved Pete.

He didn't know why he'd been so freaked out, because it made so much _sense_. Maybe not getting married, but hen being together. Okay, yeah, getting married made sense too, because Pete was all about 'go big or go home'. They were getting married, and that was fine. He just kinda excepted it, because they worked together, and they were already planning to spend their life together, and if they also had sex and were legally married, that just seemed to work, too.

***

They got real rings for the wedding, which was held in Canada. Joe was best man, and Andy was flower girl, just as Pete had said, but, whilst they all came, Panic didn't play at the reception.

They both wore tuxes, Pete's light blue, Patrick's navy, and Patrick walked down the aisle, because Pete kept freaking out that he'd trip if he walked down the aisle. When it was all over, they had very messy, clumsy, half-drunken sex, and it was some of the best of Patrick's life. It was strange, being married to his best friend, but it worked.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. kudos and comments would be appreciated.


End file.
